nrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Medley-oppgaven i Beat for Beat
I hvert Beat for Beat-program er det en medley-oppgave med 5 låter som hvert lag skal skrive på papir. Her er en liste over temaer som medleyene har hatt. Medleyen har alltid hatt 5 låter i seg. Etter Atle tok over som programleder, har det noen ganger vært beatpoeten i stedet for medleyoppgaven. Beatpoeten er Atle (noen ganger og Erik Anti eller Børge Pettersen-Øverleir fra bandet også) som leser dikt med tekst fra låter. For å se hvilke gjester det var på de diverse episodene medley-oppgavene er, kan du klikke her. Det star i samme rekkefølge. Sesong 1999-2001 Medleyene var uten tema på den tiden. Ivar Dyrhaug presenterer medleyen bare ved å si "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen" Sesong 2002 *Kjenningsmelodier til TV-program. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Musikk fra filmer. Hvilke filmer? *Radioprogram-vignetter. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Musikk fra reklamefilmer. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive produktet det reklamerer for) *Barnehelter fra Barne-TV. Hvilke barnehelter det er skal artistene skrive ned. *Kjenningsmelodier til TV-serier. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel). *Fra hvilke filmer er denne musikken hentet fra? (Film-musikk-medley). * Barnehelter fra Barne-TV, del 2.. *Geografi. Hvilke land forbinder disse snuttene. * Snutter fra kjente filmer. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned filmtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Kjenningsmelodier til TV-serier, del 2. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel). (I løpet av gjennomgangen kjefter Dyrhaug på Nagell for å se på TV2) *Noen har tatt rocke-klassikere og brukt i reklamefilmer. "Tilnærmet blasfemi", beskriver Ivar Dyrhaug. (Hva det reklamerer for skal artistene skrive ned). *"De beste beatene" (Kavalkade med høydepunkter) Sesong 2003 Vår og høst star litt om hverandre her *Låter fra kjente filmer. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned filmtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Låter fra såpeserier. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned serietittel, ikke sangtittel) *Hvilke Dektektime-helter er de låtene fra? *Fem sanger, fem reklamesnutter – for hva?. *Radioprogram-vignetter. *Sanger fra tegneserier/tegnefilmer. (Kapellmester Trond Lien var ikke tilgjengelig for opptak, så Tom Rønningsveen var vikar). * "Moro på TV" er tema. Moro-serier fra TV. (Medleyen inneholder bl.a Fleksnes vignett) * Snutter fra NRK TV igjennom tidene. Artistene skal skrive hvilket program de er fra. Medleyen inneholder Beat for Beat sin egen vignett, og hele bandet blir med å hoppe på slutten (for å etterligne Dyrhaug) *Musikal-medley. (Hvilken musikal, ikke sangtittel) *Film-musikk……igjen. (Hvilken film, ikke sangtittel) *Eurovision Song Contest-låter. Artistene skal skrive hvilke land låtene kommer fra. *Walt Disney helaftens-tegnefilmer. (Hvilken film, ikke sangtittel) *Barne-TV-sanger. *Film-helter. (Hovedpersoner i filmer) *Musikal-medley. (Hvilken musikal, ikke sangtittel) *Film-musikk…….fra hvilke filmer?. *Grand Prix-låter, hvilke land de representerte – del 2. (Eurovision Song Contest) *Sanger fra musikk-filmer, musikal-filmer - del tre. (Hvilken film, ikke sangtittel) Sesong 2004 *Dur og moll blandes. Sanger som egentlig er i moll, spilles i dur i stedet. *''Korteste medley ever'', ifølge Dyrhaug. Kun en takt fra hver låt. (Medleyen spilles to ganger) *Dur og moll blandet, nok en gang. Men denne gangen er det moll som spilles i dur. *Beatles-låter spilt som klassiske komposisjoner. (Trond Lien i parykk er dirigent) *ABBA-låter spilt som klassiske komposisjoner. *Barnesanger som mangler en note her og der. *Berømte melodier arrangert om til seks-åttendeler. *Kjente låter spilt som masjer. *Klassisk musikk i disco-form. Kjente klassiske komposisjoner spilt som disco. *Kjente jazz-låter. Fem kjente jazz-låter spilles. *Aristene skal se for seg at Elvis var Jazz-musiker. Elvis-låter spilt i jazz-stil. *Elton John-låter på gresk stil. *Frank Sinatra-låter i blues. *"Bob Marley to the Wild West, also known as Wild Bob", som Ivar Dyrhaug introduserer medleyen. *Jan Eggum-låter på 17.mai-korps-stil. *Ivar Dyrhaug introduserer medleyen som "A-ha-opplevelser". Alle fem låter er "Take On Me" av A-Ha. *Jon Almaas spiller trekkspill (Program nr.100 spesial). *Steve Wonder-låter i D.D.E-form. (Trond Lien på trekkspill) * Alf Prøysen prøver seg som dektektiv i Shaft. *Hvis Paul Simon aldri traff Art Garnfunkel, men ble med i Deep Purple i stedet. *The Beach Boys framført av "ansable Rypdal". Sesong 2005 *(Kavalkade høydepunkter fra sesong 2004) *Lillebjørn Nilsen har blitt "satt inn" i Little Richard, Little Jerrard – Little-Bjørn. Lillebjørn Nilsen i 50-talls rock. *Jahn Teigen i bootshaking-funky-hip-music-land. *Michael Jackson på Circus. *Åge Aleksandersen i Rio de Janiero. *The Rolling Stones på Titanofestivalen. *Band-medlemmene er på baren og drikker og røyker mens pianist Lien spiller Creedence-låter alene på piano i Taffle-musikk-stil. * Halvdan Sivertsen i rave/trance-stil. *Madonna i kirken. *D.D.E i Argentina. *Dolly Parton til 80-tallet. *Cliff Richard i kjelleren til Pelle Parafin. *deLillos til Vien for å holde Nyttårskonsert. *Kavalkade – høydepunkter fra 2005-sesongen Sesong 2006 Vår *Bjørn Eidsvåg blir ofte kalt Rocke-prest, men han vil heller kalles for Rocky. *Sting framført som Swing, med andre ord Swing med Sting. *Thorbjørn Egners musikk framført som puddel-rock fra 80-tallet i powerballade-form. *U2 som cowboy-musikk (western/country). *David Bowie i selskapsdansens verden. *Robbie Williams i New Orleans. *Phil Collins blir sendt inn i den musikalske barnehagen. Medlemmene i bfB-bandet har flyttet seg ut på gulvet og spiller på lekeinstrumenter. *Bob Dylan på Kiel-ferga i tysk electro-stil. *Kavalkade – høydepunkter fra våren 2006 Høst *Barnesanger i dektektiv-stil. *Hits fra 50-tallet modernissert til vår tid. *Hva ville rock vært uten trommer? Ingen ting. Hva ville trommer vært uten noe mer? Bare trommer fra kjente låter. Trommesoloer av Ole Petter. *90-talls-låter spilt som om de er fra 50-tallet. *Trond Viggo-Torgersen-låter i latino-versjon. *Bassist Erik Anti spiller kjente bassriff alene. *Sanger fra 70-tallet spilt som stumfilm-musikk for Charlie Chaplin-ish-filmer. *Spice Girls-sanger spilles som masjer på 17.mai. *Fem låter fra 80-tallet, flyttet tilbake til 60-tallet og framført som om de er fra 60-tallet. *Fem 60-talls-låter, men i F.R David-framføring. *Kavalkade – høydepunkter fra høsten 2006 Sesong 2007 Vår *Nasjonalsanger spilt som Rock n' Roll alla Jimi Hendrix. *Grand Prix-veteraner på Bierstube (ompa-ompa). *DumDum Boys på 17.mai som masjer. *James Bond i Africa. (Tittel-låter fra James Bond-filmer) *Erik Bye-viser som wienervals. *Knutsen & Ludvigsen i Gospel-stil. *Øystein Sunde-låter. *George Michael-låter som danseband-ish musikk. *Etter den 17. mai kommer den 18.mai. Bandmedlemmene drikker øl, hoster og spiller blues. *Kavalkade - høydepunkter Høst Denne sesongen ble studio oppdatert med nye kulisser og scenografi. *"Mange mener, eller noen i alle fall, mener at musikk av eller med Arne Bendiksen gjør deg best i små doser", sier Dyrhaug uten å introdusere medleyen mer. Arne Bendiksen-låter. * Gitar-riff fra 60-tallet. (Hele bandet er med å spille, men artistene ble bedt om å høre etter Jørn Fodnestøl's gitar-riff) *Kjente Musikaler. *"Noen ganger blir jeg så irritert", sier Ivar Dyrhaug. Fem irriterende låter. *"Dette er en latterlig medley", sier Ivar Dyrhaug. Kjenningsmelodier fra komi-serier. (Artistene skal skrive ned serietittel, ikke sangtittel) *Før medleyen starter, introduserer Trond Lien medleyen på en spesiell måte. Trond Lien spiller vignetten til gamle Dagsrevyen fra 80-tallet. Amerikanske serier fra 80-tallet. (Artistene skal skrive ned serietittel, ikke sangtittel) *Sanger som omhandler månen. *Amerikanske filmer. (filmtittel) *Sanger som omhandler sola i sangtittelen. *Sanger om det våte. *Låter om mødre. *Sanger om fedre. *Låter om stjerner. (Jule-spesial 2007) *Høydepunkter fra sesongen. Sesong 2008 *Låter om penger. *Benevnelser på damer. *Kjærlighetssanger fra 80-tallet. *Reise til fem land i fem sanger. (medleyen inneholder Dyrhaugs egen låt «Alt for Norge») *Kjærlighetssanger som er tilegnet pikenavn. Sanger som er til et spesifikt navn (artistene kunne skrive både sangtittel og jentenavnet). *Kjærlighetssanger fra 70-tallet. *Brennbare sanger. Ild i alle sanger. *Kongelig medley. *Framkomstmiddel. *Veivalg. Hvor mange veier er det mulig å ta? (Gater) (medleyen har bl.a Penny Lane i seg) *Hus. (For at leserne skal skjønne hva det menes med «hus», så er to av låtene i medleyen «''House of The Rising Sun''» av The Animals av «''Our House''» av Madness) *Byer (Artistene skal skrive ned byene, ikke sangtittlene). *Kavalkade-episode. Sesong 2009 *Sanger med herrenavn. (Artistene skal skrive ned mannenavnene, ikke sangtitlene) *Sanger om livet. (inneholder bl.a «''Life is Life''» av Opus) *Sanger om tall. *Låter komponert av folk født i 1949, som fylte 60 i 2009. *Sanger som har ordet «første/first» sentralt i tittelen. *Barnesanger. (MGP.jr & barne-spesial) *Sanger med «rock» i tittelen. *BfB feiret 10 år denne sesongen, og medleyen i denne episoden var emd låter som også hadde 10-års jubileum. *Sanger om dyr. (inneholder bl.a «''I Am The Walrus''» og «''What’s New Pussycat''») *Låter om dans. *Sanger med kroppsdeler i tittelen. *Sanger om ting man spiser og drikker. Det er noe spisende og drikkenes i alle låter (inneholder bl.a «''Fire pils og en pizza''») *Kavalkade (høydepunkter fra sesongen). Sesong 2010 *Internasjonale vinnere i Melodi Grand Prix (Eurovision Song Contest). *Låter om å ville hjem. *Film-musikk av film-komponist John Williams. *Kjenningmelodier til såpeserier som går i reprise. *Sanger om helter/heroes. *Sanger om verdensrommet. («det store intet, rommet, månen, romferd, kjærlighetsliv», sier Ivar Dyrhaug) *Musikk fra krim-serier. *Låter som har vunnet Oscar for beste film. Oscar-vinnende låter. *Top 10-låter. Mest solgt ever i Storbritannia. (medleyen inneholder bl.a «Bohemian Rhapsody») *Reise til fem land. *Hunnkjønn/pike/jente/dame. *One-hit wonders. (Artister som ga ut èn stor låt, men vi hørte aldri noe mer fra den artisten) *Vinter og jul. (Jule-spesial) * Kavalkade (høydepunkter fra sesongen). Sesong 2011 *Sanger om følelser. *Kjenningsmelodier fra moderne TV-serier. *Låter som handler om kvinner. («Kvinner av alle kjønn», sier Ivar, men sier derretter hva han mente å si, som er «Kvinner av alle aldere, størreler og formater»). *Fem aldri-låter (Erik Anti pleier å lage medley-oppgavene, og gi Ivar tekst hva han skal si, denne gangen skriver han «En gang musiker, aldri mer»). *Låter som handler om gutter. *Medley om noe som har noe «stort» i tittelen. *Sanger med noe drikkenes i. «''Vær så god, slukk tørsten''», sier Ivar Dyrhaug. *Hvite låter. Låter med hvit i. (inneholder bl.a «''White Christman''» og «''Black or White''») *Låter som omhandler «livet». *Ivar Dyrhaug sier «Dette bandet spiller så utrolig himmelsk, at vi har laget en himmelsk medley til dere». Himmelen er involvert i alle låter. *Royal Straight Flush. (S, Konge, Dame, Knekt, 10). *Sanger som har litt rare ord-sammensetninger som tittel, ord vi som regel ikke bruker, men som småbarn kan bruke. (som «lalala», «bababa» osv) (medleyen inneholder bl.a «''Bi Bop Ba Lula''», «''Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da''», «''Habba Habba Zoot Zoot''» og «''Diggey Loo Diggy Ley''» for å nevne noen). *Høydepunkter fra årets programmer (kavalkade) Sesong 2012 *Sanger som har saksofon som bærende element i seg. *British-pop goes Bierstube. *Heavy Metal-låter på latinsk. *Låter om natten. (Medleyen har også jazz som stil, og blir ledet av Lien på Hammond-orgel) *Jan Eggum-låter. *James Bond-låter på Titanofestivalen. (Lien på trekkspill) *Musikk fra kjente filmer. *Sanger som handler om beina. Beina er involvert i alle titlene. (inneholder bl.a «''I get a kick out of you''», «''Running in the family''», «''Let’s dance''» og «''Jump''». *Tema er «feil». Bandet spiller en medley der de med vilje spiller feil her og der. Det er f.eks moll i stedet for dur, tone opp og ned, osv. Alt er feil, men likevel gjenkjennbare. Medlemmene i bandet får latterkrampe mens de spiller, særlig Frøydis – Ivar Dyrhaug også. *Alle er vant til at som regel spiller bandet fem låter etter hverandre. Her spiller alle fem medlemmer i bandet hver sin låt samtidig – oppå hverandre! Kjempekjente låter. *Beatles-låter for å feire Paul McCartney’s 70 år. (Spilles med jazzy swing stil). *Låter som alle har tall i seg. (Artistene skal skrive sangtittelen og tallet som er med i låta) *Melodi Grand Prix-musikk som klassiske komposisjoner. *(Høydepunkter fra årets programmer) *Julemelodier fra TV. Julekalender og julefilmer kjent fra TV.(Julespesial 2012) Sesong 2013 I denne sesongen fikk Beat for Beat et helt splitter nytt studio. *Låter som berører nøkkelordet gater. *Sanger om det å tenke (think/mind). *Medleyen er vanligvis 5 låter etter hverandre. Ikke denne gangen. Hvert instrument i bandet spiller hver sin låt – samtidig! *Låter med yrker i. "Kan dere ikke sangen, så tipp på et yrke", sier Dyrhaug. *Låter om farger. (Ivar Dyrhaug godtar om artistene skriver fargen om de ikke kan låt-tittel) *Byer. Artistene kan bare skrive byen, om de ikke kan sangtittelen. *Før medleyen starter, ber Ivar artistene som å skrive "PIANO" nedover (se bildet her). Utenom dette, har medleyen ingen felles tema og har ikke noe med hverandre å gjøre. *Kjenningsmelodier fra utenlandske TV-serier. (Norske Hotel Cæsar ble lurt inn i medleyen) *Hit-låter fra 2012. Ivar Dyrhaug introduserer ved å si: "Vi skal teste hukommelsen deres. Det er sånn at kortidshukommelsen er den som ryker først for oss oppi åra, mens det som er kort tid for oss er svært lang tid for dere. Så det skal nå bli sånn ca. like vanskelig når vi nå tester dere for fjorårets låter. Pianistene har glemt det, og dere husker ikke fordi det er så lenge siden". Børge Petersen-Øverleir, Erik Anti og Trond Lien danser til Gangnam Style. (MGP.jr & barne-spesial) *Beatles-sanger. "Verdens beste popgruppe", sier Dyrhaug. Denne gangen kan artistene også få et sjette poeng, fordi det blir et løsningsord ut av alle første bokstaver. *Hver låt i denne medleyen beskriver en sinnstilstand (sinnestemning på svensk). *Barne-TV-vignetter. *Medleyen har ingen tema, og de ikke har noe felles med hverandre heller. Poenget var at første bokstav i hver låt-tittel blir Gisle . *(høydepunkter fra årets programmer) *Medley om glede. Ivar Dyrhaug sier "Det vaneligste er å si god jul, men jeg liker gledelig jul bedre, fordi det inneholder det flotte ordet glede. Og det gjør også medleyen. Det er glede hele veien". (Jule-spesial 2013) Sesong 2014 *Sanger ute i det store verdensrommet. (inneholder bl.a «Life on Mars» av David Bowie, «Stjerner», av karpe Diem og «Venus» av Shocking Blue, osv) *Yrker. (Artistene kan skrive yrker om de ikke kan sangtitlene) *Kjente 17.mai-marsjer, for å feire 200 års jubileum for 1814. *Dyr. (Artistene kan skrive dyrene om de ikke kan sangtitlene) *Kyss, klapp og klem – mest kyss. *Et navn i hver låt. Fornavn og etternavn. Navn på kjente personer (Medleyen inneholder bl.a «Grace Kelly» av Mika og «Moves Like Jagger» av Maroon 5, osv) *Kosmogomi. Fem elementer. Jord, tre, metall, ild og vann. *Håvard Bakke og Ida Holten Worsøe som utfordres til sanglek mot Birgitte Velsvik og Leif Anders Wentzel. *«Kom og spis». Mat. *Det å være uintelligent. *Tall. *Sanger som har et eller annet med været å gjøre. *Kavalkade med det beste fra sesongen. (ingen medley på kavalkaden) Sesong 2015 *Elementer i en kortstokk. *Hjerneaktivitet og tankevirksomhet. *TV og radio. *Sexy. (Medlemmene i bandet har tatt på seg solbriller) *Botanikk. Låter som er botanisk betinget *Kjente klassiske verk tolket av Trond Liens BfB-orkester. (Artistene skal skrive ned komponisten) *Trøndermusikk. (Artistene skal skrive det artistene fra Trøndelag) *Sanger som er tilknyttet Ivar Dyrhaug. (Spesial - Ivar Dyrhaugs siste sending, med mange spesielle gjester) Sesong 2016 (Atle Pettersen tok over som programleder) Vår 2016 * Låter fra TV-serier. (Artistene skal skrive TV-seriene) * Sanger om "likes". * Sanger med instrumenter i tittelen. * "Beatles i dyreriket". Beatles-sanger om dyr. * Låter Steve Wonder har covret og gitt ut. * Alf Prøysen til Bluesfestivalen på Notodden. (Denne medleyen har BfB-bandet tatt en artist til et annen sjanger, slik som i 2004 og 2005) * Melodi Grand Prix-medley i Paso Doble-versjon. Høst / vinter 2016 * Beatpoeten: Gitarkameratene. * Beatpoeten: Norsk på Norsk. * Beatpoeten: Beatles-tekster oversatt til Norsk. (Direkte oversatt på Google Translate) * Beatpoeten: Tekster av artister som heter Chris. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i bryllup. * Beatpoeten: Tekster fra Barne-TV-låter. (Artistene skal skrive ned serietittel) * Sanger som ikke egner seg i begravelse. Sesong 2017 Vår * It Was 50 Years Ago Today. Låter av The Beatles fra 1967. (Sgt. Pepper’s & Magical Mystery Tour). * Barnesanger i Halloween-drakt. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i begravelse, del 2. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i bryllup, del 2. * Sanger du ikke vil høre når du trilles inn i operasjonssalen. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i barnedåp. * Artister som gikk bort i 2016. (Artistnavn, ikke sangtittel) * Beatpoeten: Melodi Grand Prix Høst *"Beat for Beat i alle kanaler, eller strømmetjenester". Kjenningsmelodier fra TV-serier blir spilt, og BfB-melodien blir lurt inn her og der. *(Beatpoeten) Tekster fra Norske låter oversatt til Engelsk. *Låter om kroppsdeler. *Elvis-låter. (Dette var for å erte en artistgjest som ikke liker Elvis, og som skulket timene til lærer/bassist Erik Anti) *Tyske hits. *Hei, hei. Låter med "Hei". Hilsing. *Beat for Beat har fått tak i Hilary Clinton's Spotify-liste om Donald Trump. *Korene Traces og Safari synger medleyen. Gospel-sanger. (Jule-spesial, med spesielle gjester; Isac Elliot og korene Traces og Safari) Sesong 2018 Vår *"Det er deilig å være Norsk i Danmark". Danske hits. *"Eg ve te Bergen". Bergenske artister. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive artistnavn, ikke sangtittel) *"Söta bror sjunger". Svenske hits. *Sanger du ikke vil høre fra soverommet til mor og far. *"Cirkus Disney" (Disney-musikk pakket i Circus-drakt) (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive filmtittel) *Låter som passer veldig dårlig i filmen Schindlers liste. *Låter fra band med tre søsken eller fler (Artistene skal skrive ned band/artist-navn) *Band som er oppkalt etter byer (Artistene skal skrive band-navn) Høst * Sanger som inneholder klesplagg.(Artistene skal skrive ned klesplaggene) * Sanger om sanger. * Sanger som forutsaker elveblest eller andre allergier. * Sanger som får Trond Nagell Dahl til å tenke på Lars Andreas Aspesæter. * Irske slagere i indisk drakt. * Hits av franske artister, spilt i fransk stil. * Kanadiske hits i tango-stil. * Låter Lars Andreas hevder var hits da Nagell var ung. Sesong 2019 Vår * En konge medley / kongemedley. * Låter en gråtende Trond Nagell Dahl hadde på repeat når Gisle Børge Styve forlot han i Beat for Beat. * Sanger om verdisaker. * Fargede band (Artistene skal skrive ned bandnavn). * Numeriske band / band med tall. (Artistene skal skrive ned bandnavn). * Frijazz for kids. (Barnesanger i jazz-stil) * For å feire Beat for Beat's 20 år, er medleyen med låter som også er 20 år. "Hot in '99". * Melodi Grand Prix (Bare "Fairytale" av Rybak på forskjellige måter) Høst I denne sesongen fikk Beat for Beat et helt splitter nytt husband. * Barnesanger på instrumenter bandet ikke kan spille på (alle sangene spilles samtidig, ikke hver for seg. Atle er med på å spille medleyen) * Sanger fra Astrid Lindgrens verden (artistene skal skrive ned karakternavn i stedet for sangtittel) * «P3 Gull goes 70’s Disco» (Låter som har vunnet P3 Gull spilles som 70-talls disco) * «Lady GaGa på Oktober-fest» * «Melodi Grand Prix goes Country» (MGP-låter i Cowboy/Country-stil) * «Gitarkameratene med russedress på russefest» (Låter fra gitarkameratene framført som russemusikk-stil) Sesong 2020 * TV-serier (artistene skal skrive ned navnet på seriene) (Spilt inn som en del av forrige sesong, men flyttes til å sendes sammen med neste sesong i 2020) * Resten kommer i 2020. (innspillinger i slutten av januar og starten av februar) Sesong 2021 Kommer i 2021. Sesong 2022 Kommer i 2022. Sesong 2023 Kommer i 2023. Sesong 2024 Kommer i 2024. Sesong 2025 Kommer i 2025. Sesong Kommer. Category:Beat for Beat Category:Content Category:Beat for Beat lister